Left Behind
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: We all know the original story of Tess. Max, Izzy, and Michael came out of their pods early and left Tess behind. Well, Iwhat would it be like if it were Max who was left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Left Behind**

By Imogin2 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Imogin2, who does not own Roswell.

We all know the original story of Tess. Max, Izzy, and Michael came out of their pods early and left Tess behind. Well, I was wonderin, 'what would it be like if it were Max who was left behind?' That should give you an idea of what this'll be about.

1999

The bell rang and the students got up from their desks. It was the last day of school and finally, it was over. Summer at last! Tess walked out the door and down the hall to her locker. Waiting for her at the locker was her sister, Isabel.

"Hey Izzy. What's up?" Tess asked casually.

"Oh, nothing. I was out early, so I thought I'd give you a ride home this time." Isabel said.

"Wow! You're actually slowing down your life to give me a lift home. I'm touched." Tess said sarcastically. The girls giggled together and started walking through the halls. "So where's Michael? I never saw him at school today." Tess asked.

"He's sick with the flu. I'm going over to his place later on to see how he's doing." Isabel said. They got into Isabel's porsche and drove off.

At home, Tess went strait to her room and locked the door. She loved having her privacy, especially from her parents. They always seemed so nosy in what ever she was doing. This night, she was going to practice her powers by moving some of her books around. She wasn't very good at controlling her powers yet, but it was getting better. Sometimes, Isabel would come up and practice with her. But usually, she was too busy with the love of her life, Michael.

Isabel knocked on the door and then went strait into the apartment. She almost didn't even bother knocking, but thought she might as well be polite since Michael was sick. She stepped into the messy apartment and looked over to the living room where Michael lay on the foldout couch, watching TV.

"Hey. How's my boy?" Isabel said walking over to him. He turned around to look at Isabel and smiled.

"Hey Izzy. I'm not so good. Been puking all day." Michael responded. Isabel gave him a disgusted look.

"I don't think I need to know that much. Here, I brought some chicken noodle soup. I'll just warm it up for you."

She put her hand over the bowl and the soup started to bubble with heat. "There, all ready. Now this should make you feel better." She sat down next to him on the couch and started spoon feeding him as if he were a baby. Michael sipped the soup willingly and chuckled a little at the way Isabel was treating him.

"You know, I can feed myself."

"Yeah, but then what would be left for me to do? I need to do something to help you, so just be quiet and let me feed you." And they continued, staring deeply into each other's eyes all the while. 

Max ran down the alley, desperately trying to out-run his pursuer. A subway station lay at the end of the alley. Max jumped onto the sub just as doors were closing. The others tried to get on, but couldn't because the doors were closed already. Max sat down on a bench, panting wildly. He'd just witnessed his protector being murdered and now the murdurers were after him. He had to get away fast. But where would he go? Max tried thinking harder. 'Where did Nasedo say the others were last seen? What's that place called? Come on Maxwell! Think! Roswell! That's it, that's where I've got to go.' He looked out the window but only saw blackness. 'I've got to get out of here. The others have to be there. I don't know what I'll do if they're not. I'm not sure how much longer I can look for them.' Max thought.  
2 weeks later

Isabel knocked loudly on Tess' door.

"Tess! I'm leaving now! If you don't come out of there now, you're not getting a ride!" She shouted. Tess opened the door calmly.

"Man Is. Calm down. I'm ready, so let's go." Tess said, walking by her and down the stairs. Isabel had her pissed-off face on and stomped to the car.

"You know, Michael is waiting for us! Why can't you ever be on time?" Isabel asked as she started up the car.

"Hey, look who's talking, miss 'Do every thing by my powers'. At least I try doing things the human way. You, you just slide your hand over your face and you're done. You should try doing it the long way once, then you'd know what it's like being me." Tess defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah." Isabel waved off the subject, not interested any more. They pulled up in front of an apartment building and Michael came running out. He got in the car and plumped down on the seat.

"You're late." He pointed out.

"You can thank Tess for that." Isabel said. They sped off towards the Crashdown.

Max walked into the Crashdown and walked over to a booth and sat down. A girl came over to him to get his order. He ordered a cherry coke and black-hole pizza. The girl took his menu and walked over to the kitchen. Max looked around the room at the strange alien decorations. 

Isabel, Michael, and Tess entered the Crashdown and sat down at their regular table. Liz came over to their table and took their order.

"So Tess, did you get the DVD's I asked for?" Michael asked Tess.

"Oh, uh yeah. They're back at the house. You can pick them up later." Tess answered.

"Ok. Thanks." Michael said. Suddenly gunshots rung out in the restaurant and every one screamed as they dropped to the floor. Michael yelled at Isabel and Tess, "Get down on the ground now!" They obeyed him immediately.

Liz was standing behind the counter when she fell to the ground. Max saw a bullet hit Liz when she fell down and got up from his seat and ran over to her. He bent down to get a better look at the open wound in her stomach. He was on the verge of panicking.

Michael saw Max run over to Liz and he followed him. Michael stood right behind Max when he saw Max put his hand over Liz's wound. When he lifted his hand, there was no more blood, not even a scratch. Liz looked at Max, astonished. He picked up a ketchup bottle and poured some ketchup on her.

"Some ketchup fell on you." He said, trying to cover up his story. Liz looked dumbfounded. Max got up quickly and backed up, bumping into Michael. He turned around and jumped a little. He didn't know that Michael was watching him the whole time. He brushed by him as fast as he could and tried acting as casual as possible. Michael ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait! How'd you do that?" Michael asked in a demanding voice.

"Look, it was nothing. She didn't get shot. Some ketchup just fell on her. That's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Max pushed his way through Michael. Michael let him walk off, but ran to Isabel's car quickly. He followed

Max all the way to a hotel where Max got out and walked into the building. Michael followed Max all the way to his room, #115. Then he went back to the Crashdown.

Tess saw Michael walk into the Crashdown and ran over to him.

"Hey! Where'd you go? We were looking all over for you." Tess said in a worried tone.

"I just followed that guy to his hotel room. That way we can go talk to him." Michael answered.

"What's there to talk about?" Tess asked.

"I'll tell you later. Where's Izzy?" Michael asked, looking around.

"She's with Liz, cleaning her up. I guess she got so scared, she knocked over the ketchup." Tess chuckled.

-

Tess was walking through the park later that night. She had felt a need to go to the park; it was as if someone was calling her there. She sat down on the bench and looked around the park, as if waiting for someone to come meet her. She looked up to the stars and started thinking about what happened at the Crashdown earlier that day. 'Who was that guy who Michael followed?' Tess wondered. Lately, she had started getting these dreams. They were always in the same place and she was always doing the same thing. She was sitting on this very bench she was sitting on now and she was holding out her hands to a boy. He was the most magnificent boy she'd ever laid her eyes on. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was meant for her, she knew it. Then the boy would kiss her and they'd start floating in mid air. She came to this bench every night, hoping that one day these dreams would come true.

Suddenly, she saw a dark figure approaching her in the darkness. When light lit up his face, Tess recognized him immediately.

"Are you real?" Tess whispered, not sure if this was a dream or not.

"Yes. Are you?" The boy whispered back, approaching her ever the more.

"I think so…I, I mean yes. You were in my dreams." Tess said.

"And you mine. I've looked for you all my life." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Tess asked.

"I'm your soul mate. Your love. Your life." He whispered in her ear. Her whole body shivered. They enveloped each other in a passionate kiss. 

flash   
Max as a boy just out of his pod, shivering with loneliness. He looks around, but no one is there.

flash  
Tess sleeping in bed with Isabel by her side. She's so comfortable and warm with family love.

flash  
Max getting his by Nasedo for not saying thank you. "You always say thank you to me on this world, boy! You're not king here." Nasedo says harshly.

flash  
Tess playing hide and seek with Michael and Isabel in their back yard. "Three..Two…one. Here I come!" Tess shouted and started looking behind all the bushes. Max could hear her thoughts. 'Forget this!' and then she closed her eyes and read Isabel's mind. Right away she ran over to a tree and looked up to see Isabel sitting on a branch. "Hey, that's not fair! No powers allowed!" Isabel shouted. "You're it!" Tess shouted back.

Max and Tess pulled away from each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They had seen who the other was. Tess wished she had waited for Max all those years ago, but it was too late now.

"I want to know you now, Max." Tess said.

"Then kiss me." And Max moved into Tess' air space and covered her mouth with his. Suddenly, they weren't in the park anymore. Instead, they were Max's hotel room on his bed. They continued kissing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Left Behind**

By Imogin2 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Imogin2, who does not own Roswell.

Two weeks later

Tess walked back into her bedroom from the bathroom. She held her stomach in pain as she lay back on her bed. Isabel knocked on the door and then walked in.

"You sick?" Isabel asked quietly.

"Yeah. Nothing a little bit of puking won't help." Tess responded.

"You've been feeling sick for over a week now. Maybe you should go to the doctor." Isabel suggested.

"I don't know. I think I'll get better soon. Don't worry about it, Is. I'll be fine." Tess tried to shrug it off.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring home anything from the Crashdown?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, maybe some gravel pills. We ran out of them last night. But I don't think they'll have them at the Crashdown. You'll have to go to Shoppers Drugmart for them. Oh, and can you say hi to Max for me if you see him?" Tess asked.

"Sure, no problem. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Isabel asked again.

"Yes Isabel! Now go and let me sleep!" Tess yelled, getting fed up. Isabel closed her door and walked down stairs. Her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She saw Isabel but not Tess and wondered where she was.

"Hey Izzy! Come over here please." Diane called over Isabel.

"Yeah mom?" Isabel answered.

"Where's your sister? Oh wait, don't tell me…she's sick, right?"

"You got it mom! I don't suggest you bother her right now. She's really tired and cranky. She'll blow up at anything you say." Isabel warned her mother.

"Okay. Then I'll talk to her later." Diane answered. "Are you going out now?"

"Yup. See ya." Isabel waved good bye. 

A few hours later, Tess woke up from her deep sleep. She still felt awful, but not as bad as before. She got up and walked downstairs to get something to eat. She looked on the counter at a note with her name on it.

'Tess, I'm doing some errands. Be back by 1 p.m. Get better. Love, mum.' Tess opened the fridge and searched for some chicken. She had a strong craving for chicken and if she didn't get some soon, she felt like she'd explode. There was none to be found, so she got on her jacket and headed towards the KFC a couple of blocks away.

Inside KFC, Tess gobbled away at her chicken, which she had smothered with tobasco sauce and gravy. She just couldn't get enough of it. People around her started staring, wondering how this girl could eat such an atrocious meal. Tess didn't care, all she wanted was her long awaited chicken.

Max took off his apron and hung it up on a hook. Then he walked over to the table where Michael and Isabel sat.

"Hey." Max said as he sat down.

"Hey." Michael and Isabel said in unison.

"So, uh, where's Tess?" Max asked as he looked around.

"She's sick." Isabel said, stuffing her mouth with ice cream.

"Sick? What do you mean she's sick? I just talked to her last night and she was fine." Max asked.

"Yeah, well people can get sick over night, you know." Isabel responded.

"But she was sick yesterday morning and then she got better. Now she's sick again? And she was sick Monday and Tuesday too. That's weird." Max said.

"Bravo Mr. Thinker. You figured something out." Michael applauded Max sarcastically. Max gave him a sarcastic smile.

"You on your brake?" Isabel asked.

"No, actually my shift is over. I was hoping to talk to Tess, but I guess I can't." Max said.

"Well you can go see her at home. Just be careful what you say, she might bite your head off." Isabel warned. Max gave a little worried look.

"I think I'll go now. See you guys." Max bid farewell to his friends and left.

Diane's POV

There she comes, walking through the door. I go over to her and ask where she was. She tells me she was at KFC having some lunch. I tell her that it's no time be eating greasy food when you're sick. She yells at me to mind my own business and then stomps up the stairs crying. She's been like this for almost two weeks now and I can't figure it out. Each time I tell her to go to the doctor, she tells me no and that she'll be fine. I think differently. Something is definitely wrong and I intend on finding out. I walk up the stairs after Tess and follow her into her room.

"Mom, please don't come in. I'm not in the mood for having another lecture. I'm not going to the doctor. You know I hate the doctor." Tess tells me.

"I know, but we've got to figure out what's wrong with you. You can't keep living like this." I say.

"I'm fine mom!" She almost yells.

"Tess, you do not talk to me that way. I am your mother and you are to treat me with respect." I say firmly. I'm sick and tired of her giving me lip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that one minute I'm happy and the next I want to cry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Tess started crying again. I walk over to her and sit down. She leans her head on my shoulder, sniffing.

"You know Tess, this won't stay around forever. Soon this'll pass and you'll be all better again. But what I'd really like is for you to see the doctor." I say calmly, hoping she won't protest this time.

"Fine. But give me one week…please. If I'm not better by next week then I'll go. I promise." She says. I agree and she smiles happily. Then Max comes walking into the room.

"Oh. Hello Max." I welcome him.

"Hi Mrs. Evans. May I speak with Tess please?" He asks politely. I say yes and the leave the room.

narrator POV

"Hey." Max said.

"Hey." Tess said back. Max sat down next to Tess on her bed. "How you feeling?"

"Okay right now. It's weird, you know? I'm always sick in the mornings, but by the evenings I'm fine." Tess said.

"Tess… do you think that maybe…you…" Max stopped as if dreading what he was going to say.

"Go on, you can tell me." Tess urged him to go on.

"You think maybe you could be pregnant?" He said quickly.

"What! Ha ha, I don't think so Max." Tess laughed.

"Think about it Tess. You've had morning sickness, you're moody, you're gaining weight." Max pointed out.

"Hey! I don't need you telling me that I'm chubby." Tess snapped.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I know it's freaky to think about, but it's possible. Just think about it." Max said. Tess leaned back on the bedpost, knowing how true Max was. Her eyes started to tear as she started thinking of the possibility.

"But…I'm only 16. I'm too young to be a mother." Tess whimpered. Max took Tess in his arms and held her close.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We don't even know for sure yet. Tell you what, I'll go down to the store and buy a pregnancy test for you. Kay?" Max suggested.

"Okay." Tess accepted. Max got up and rushed out the house towards the pharmacy. He bought the test and brought it back to Tess as quick as his feet could carry him. He walked in to her room and locked the door behind him.

"Here it is. I bought three of them so we could be sure." Max said handing them over to her. Tess went to the bathroom. She did all three tests and then brought them into her room where Max waited. They waited for a few minutes with out looking at them.

"Max, what do we do if they're positive?" Tess asked, scared half to death of the possibility she could be a mom.

"I'm not sure. Let's first see if it IS positive, okay?" Max said and Tess nodded. After a few minutes, they turned their eyes to the tests. All three had dark red positive signs on them. Tess gasped in horror and her knees gave way. Max rushed to her side.

"Tess, are you alright." Max asked.

"Yea…no, I'm not. I'm not all right. I'm pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant." Tess gasped in between breaths.

"I have to tell my mom." Tess told Max. "Max you have to help me. I won't be able to tell her by myself."

"Wait a minute Tess. I think you should think about this a second before you go tell anyone." Max said.

"What are you talking about? I'm pregnant, that's all that's to it."

"But it's not just a pregnancy. It's a human-alien pregnancy, which means it's going to be different."

"How? Do you know?"

"Well…Nasedo told me that alien pregnancies take about a month, maybe a little more."

"Only a month? That's not enough time! That mean's I only have two weeks left. Oh, I'm not ready for this." Tess started whimpering.

"Hold on a minute. I didn't finish. Alien pregnancies take about a month, but human pregnancies take nine months. This baby is both which means it will take longer. Nasedo said that if we would have a child on earth, then the pregnancy would probably take about 10 months or maybe a little more." Max informed her.

"10! That's too long. What else did he say? I need to know as much as possible." Tess asked.

"The first month is when the baby is developing its alien side. Then after that, the next nine months are when it is developing its human side. So we'll probably see your stomach glow for a couple of weeks, because the baby is completely alien. After a couple of weeks, the glowing will subside as it becomes more human."

"So what are we going to tell my parents?"

"I don't think we should tell them just yet. I think they'll freak out if they find out you still have 10 months to go. They'll suspect something."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? They're going to notice that I'm getting bigger."

"You can wear sweaters for the first while. We have to think. Which day is it that marks a month and a half?"

"Um, I think the 29th of next month. Why?"

"That's when we have to go out so when your parents find out, they'll remember that we were at my place alone that night. There won't be any questions then. We just have to make sure they notice that we're gone that night. Then a week after we can tell them the news."

"Okay, that sounds good. But I AM telling Isabel and Michael now."

"Sure, no problem. They'll understand."

Tess had called Michael over that night and now they were all sitting in Tess' room.

"So what's this all about?" Asked Michael. Max sat down next to Tess and put his arm around her, hoping that would comfort her.

"Well…something life changing happened and we thought you two should know." Tess started. "It's kind of hard to say, so I'm just going to strait out tell you. Max and I, we're going to have a baby." Isabel gasped when the words exited Tess' lips. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What? You're pregnant?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Tess answered quietly.

"We just found out this afternoon. Now look, we can't tell anyone, not yet." Max told the two.

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"Because, Tess has 10 months to go. I think your parents will flip out if we tell them Tess still has 10 months to carry this baby." The others nodded in agreement. Isabel got up and sat next to Tess.

"When did this happen? I mean, you know." Isabel asked her sister.

"Two weeks ago, when I first met Max." Tess answered.

"Wow. You guys really hit it off." Michael noted sarcastically.

"Shut up Michael." Max said.

"So what are you going to do once the baby is here?" Isabel asked.

"We were thinking that Max and I would move into an apartment together. This way the baby has a mom AND a dad all the time." Tess replied. Isabel looked a little saddened by that decision. She loved her sister and wanted what was best for her, but she didn't want her to move out of the house.

"Do you think mom and dad will even let you leave?" Isabel asked.

"I don't think they'll have much choice. This is my life and my baby. I will do what I think is best, and right now I think it's best that I move in with Max. Besides, he's my husband." Tess said taking Max's hand in hers and kissed him. Michael's face quenched at the sight. Isabel looked at Michael and he pulled her down to him and they started making out, just to show off to Max and Tess. Then Max and Tess started making out too. They spent the rest of the evening all together in Tess' room, talking and making out.

Isabel knocked on Michael's door.

"Come in!" Michael shouted from the kitchen. Isabel walked in and closed the door behind her with her powers.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey. What're ya doin?" Isabel asked.

"Just cleaning up the dishes. Don't worry, I'm done now." Michael put down his dishcloth on the counter and walked towards Isabel. "You want to sit on the couch?"

"Sure." They sat down quietly. "So what did you call me here for?" Isabel asked, referring to his message he left with her mother.

"Well…I guess I wanted to talk…about us."

"What about us?"

"Isabel…are you jealous of Tess?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that I'm not as good a boyfriend as Max is to Tess?"

"Michael, just because we don't sleep together doesn't mean you're not as good as Max. You're the perfect boy friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I guess I feel kind of weird…"

"Why do you feel weird?"

"Well, because you and I are actually married. We're only 16 and yet we've lived a whole life together. On that other planet, we actually had a wedding and everything. I don't feel married. I wish I did, but I don't."

"Isabel, I don't expect you to feel married. I don't either. But I do know that I will always love you as my wife." Michael moved closer to Isabel and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you as my husband too. I guess it doesn't matter on this earth whether we're married or not. We'll always be betrothed to each other. In my mind, you're my husband." They kissed and lay down on the sofa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Left Behind**

By Imogin2 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Imogin2, who does not own Roswell.

3 months later

(Tess POV)

It's been 3 and a half months since IT happened. Max and I told mom and dad a month ago and they didn't take it very well. But, I think they handled it quite well. Mom cried all evening and Dad had a long talk to Max about how he should have treated me. We just bared with them. They didn't kick me out; in fact they begged me not to move out. But I insisted that was what was best for the baby. They'll still be a large part of my life and the baby's, they just won't see us every day. I haven't moved out yet, but I've started packing already. The big move is in a couple of weeks. Max and I already found an apartment that fits our requirements and it's at a good price too. Max has already moved into the apartment and is always buying new things to make it homier for when I move in. He's so sweet and thoughtful.

Isabel has been pretty quiet ever since I told her I was pregnant. Sure, we still do a lot together, but it's not the same. She doesn't tell me all her dark secrets anymore. She always seems more reserved too. Heck, she's even started wearing reserved clothing, as if she doesn't want to show her skin in public. That used to be one of her proudest assets of her. Now she hides it from the world. I don't know what's up with her. She goes over to Michael's a lot. They often eat supper together and watch a movie. I'm trying not to take this all personally, but it's starting to hurt me that she's ignoring me. 

The baby is getting bigger every day. To the human eye, I look more like I'm 6 months pregnant, not 3. But I've been able to make a mind-warping shield around me so that when I am around anyone, other than Max, Michael, or Isabel, they see me as 2 months pregnant, which is barely visible. It's hard to keep up the shield for very long, so I stay indoors a lot.

(Narrator's POV)

Tess and Isabel knocked on the door. Michael opened it and let them in. The pod squad were getting together for some Chinese food.

After supper, they all settled down in the living room.

"So you're saying that Lindsay Hockly is moving for sure?" Michael asked Max.

"I swear I heard it in school today. She's moving to LA." Max responded.

"I can't believe it! I thought she was Roswell bound for sure." Michael was in shock with this news. Tess and Isabel sat in silence, smiling at this conversation. Isabel hadn't said much all evening. Finally Tess spoke up.

"So Isabel, you haven't said much tonight. Something up?"

"Oh, uh…yeah, actually. Something is up." Isabel said and then looked over at Michael.

"What?" Tess asked curiously.

"Well…wow, now I know how hard this was for you. Okay. Um…I'm pregnant." Isabel blurted out. Tess' jaw dropped at the sound of those words. Those words were so familiar to her.

"You're pregnant?" Max asked. "How long?"

"3 months."

"But how? Tess is 3 and a half and she looks like she's 6 months. How can you look so thin?" Max asked, puzzled.

"It's called mind-warp."

"You can mind-warp?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Tess taught me a long time ago. Tess, I'm so sorry I never told you sooner. I was just so scared. It's hard enough for one teenager to be pregnant, and then two? It's kind of crazy. Mom and dad are going to kill me." Isabel was so ashamed she'd never told them sooner. Tess had come out with the truth the day she found out and Isabel had held it in for so long.

"It's okay, Izzy. You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just scared, and I know exactly how you feel." Tess said forgivingly. She gave Isabel a warm hug. "So is that what's been keeping you from talking to me?"

"Oh have I been ignoring you?" Isabel asked innocently. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it. I was just so wrapped up in

my own problems; I didn't want to talk. But now that I've told you, I'm not keeping anything back. I promise."

"Good! Now, we just have to find out a way to tell mom and dad." Tess said in a worried tone.

"Yeah." Isabel responded.

The next day (Isabel and Tess, along with Michael, have just told their parents about Isabel)

"I thought I raised you better. I'm sorry… but I just can't believe what you've done." Diane was crying in her husband's arms. She didn't want to accept the news that both of her daughters were pregnant. It was too much. "Do you know how irresponsible you were to have gotten yourselves into this situation? No 16-year-old should have to say they're pregnant. And you, Michael. What were you thinking! I hope you know that we expect you to take care of this baby just as much as Isabel is going to." Diane was on the verge of screaming.

"Mrs. Evans, I will make sure this baby has the best father in the world. I guarantee that." Michael told her.

"Mom, there's something else we should tell you. Michael and I think that it would be best if I would move in with him. This way, the baby has a mom AND a dad all the time." Isabel said.

"What? You can't leave. This baby needs a grownup in its life, and you two are definitely not grownups. You can't move out. I'm not letting you. You're my only girl left." Diane began to bawl again. Isabel moved closer to her mom and hugged her.

"Mom, you're still going to see us all the time. It's just that we want the baby to live with its parents, not its grandparents. You understand, don't you?" Isabel said softly.

"Yes…When do you plan on moving out?" Diane asked with a hiccup in-between some words.

"In two weeks, same time as Tess." Isabel said quietly. Diane whimpered again. 

8 months later (Tess' POV)

"You know what I hate about being a pregnant alien? The fact that I can't go to the hospital and have a freakin C-Section." I say as I stuff my mouth full of French fries.

"Tell me about it. This completely sucks! I think mom and dad are starting to get a little suspicious." Isabel responds right before she takes a large bite out of her burger.

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with it already. " We're over-due and getting anxious. I've had to mind-warp mom and dad into thinking I got pregnant later than I actually told them. It really tires me out, so I sleep a lot. I rarely go out and when I do, I only go out with Isabel. Max is busy at the UFO centre where he got a full time job. It makes good money so we can afford the baby. But personally, I think we can manage perfectly fine by just turning $1 bills into $100 bills. I know, I know, it's lying. But that's what our powers are for, right? Helping us to survive.

"So is your nursery finished?" Isabel asks me while taking a sip of her Giant Cherry Coke.

"Yeah, Max finished it yesterday. We're completely ready for the baby to come. And you?"

"Oh yeah. You should come over today and see some of the stuff I got last night. I saw some of the cutest dresses at the mall."

"Great! How bout I come right after we eat."

"Good."

The whole day has passed and the sun has set already. I look to my left to see the time, 11:47 p.m. I can't believe I've been in labour for only 11 hours. It feels more like two days. My belly is now completely blue from the bruises and the baby's head is crowning. I can tell that Max is incredibly tired, but he's trying not to show it. He doesn't want me to think he won't be here for me. But I know he'll stay till the end. Michael and Isabel stay by my side, letting me squeeze their hands when the baby kicks. Sometimes I can hear Michael squint a little when I squeeze so hard. I don't care at this point. The pain I'm giving him is no where nearly as painful as mine. I'm so tired and I can barely keep my eyes open. Max keeps telling me to close my eyes to rest them. But I can't. It hurts too much. Suddenly I feel the pressure from the baby's head release.

"The head's out!" Max exclaims as he prepares to "catch" the baby. "Just a little bit longer and he's out, baby. Just hang on." Now I can feel the baby kick even harder, as if he knows he's almost out and he wants to get out of my body as fast as possible. I mentally encourage him on while I cry out with the kicks. Finally, the shoulders are pushed out and his body falls into Max' hands.

"He's definitely a boy." Exclaims Max when he wraps him tight in a blanket. Isabel is smiling with delight as she looks at her nephew. Michael gives me a kiss on the forehead and says congratulations. Max puts the baby in my arms and I hold him tight. This is the moment I've been waiting for so long. My baby is the most beautiful baby in the world. He looks healthy and that's all that I care about in this moment. I look at Max and he moves in to give me a kiss.

"I love you, Max." I whisper.

"I love you." He responds. "What should we name him?" He asks. My eyes go wide as I remember that we still have to name our baby.

"I don't know. I'm too tired to name him right now. Do you have a name?" I say.

"I like the name Benjamin." He says. I think about it for a few seconds and then nod my head.

"Benjamin is a good name." I turn to my baby boy. "Hey Benny. I love you so much. I don't know where our home will be, whether it's here on earth or far away on a distant planet, but I do know that where you are, that is my home. And I will always be your home." I look at Max and mentally tell him that that went for him as well. He gives me another kiss and then picks up Benny.

"Hi Benjamin. I'm your daddy. Your dadda." He talks in a baby voice, smiling from ear to ear. Then he hands him over to Isabel, so she can hold her nephew. He's so small in her arms. Michael leans over Isabel's shoulder as he looks into Benjamin's eyes.

"Soon we'll have one of our own." Michael says to Isabel.

"Yeah, we just have to wait. But it'll be worth it." Isabel says. Suddenly, I remember mom and dad.

"Max, can you phone my parents and tell them that the baby is born?" I ask Max. He nods as he rushes towards the phone. As he's talking to my parents, I can hear them yelling and whooping when they find out he's a boy. They're going to be here right away.

Tess' parents rushed into the apartment and into Isabel's room where Tess lay on the bed holding her son.

"Let me see him." Diane said quietly as she approached her daughter. She smiled when she saw her grandson and took him into her arms. "Oh he is so beautiful! Hi baby. I'm your Nanna. Yes I am. Oh you're so cute." She talked to the baby. Tess gave out a little giggle as she watched her mom do baby talk. Then her dad took the baby in his arms. "Max, I'm so sorry your parents never lived to see this. But, if it means anything to you, I'd love for you to call me Mom. Only if you want to, of course." Max gave a surprised look when he heard this news. Up until now, Diane hadn't shown much compassion for him.

"I'd really like that. Thank you." Max accepted the gracious offer.

"Your welcome." Diane answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Left Behind**

By Imogin2 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Imogin2, who does not own Roswell.

5 years later 

"Come on Izzy." Michael rushed his wife into the granilith and then came in after her. Max and Tess were already inside. Tess was holding onto her son's hand as tight as she could without hurting him. Isabel did the same with her daughter Virginia.

"Mama, I'm scared." Virginia cried. Michael and Isabel had explained how the granilith worked many times, but when it came down the last minute, she still was scared to death. 

"Don't worry Jeanie. Nothing will hurt. Just hold on to my hand." Isabel bent down to her daughter's height and gave her a hug. Benjamin, who was standing right next to her, took Jeanie's hand in his.

"It's okay. I'm not scared so you don't have to be either." Benjamin said smiling. She calmed down and stopped crying.

"Okay, it's time. Put your hands on the cone." Max instructed everyone. He lifted up his son so he could reach. Benjamin touched the energy cone and disappeared. He appeared inside the cone. The rest did the same and soon, they were all inside the cone. The compartment started to shake and the door sealed itself. Suddenly, they started to lift into midair and they shot into space.

Epilogue

The Royal Four made it home to Antar along with their two children, Benjamin and Virginia. They all kept their human names in memory of their short lives on Earth. Max's army defeated Kivar's army and Max reclaimed his thrown. He was able to bring Antar back to the brink of a new age and in fact was able to reach that new age. Antar became the most prosperous planet in the galaxy. The Royal Four lived for many more years and had many more children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. They kept their lives on Earth alive by having one day set aside every year celebrating the existence of Earth. On that day, they would tell stories of that great primitive planet. When King Maxwell died, Benjamin was crowned King and continued to live out the legacy of his father.


End file.
